1. Field of the Invention
Many species of animals, such as certain breeds of dogs, are extremely susceptible to leg problems caused by lameness, injury, or an illness. Alternatively, the animal may have eyesight problems, causing difficulty in walking and climbing stairs. This invention relates to a support harness to be worn by an animal, such as a dog, that allows the pet owner to assist the animal in walking and climbing stairs.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,840 to Hugus; 3,215,117 to Short; and 3,241,851 to Dingbaum disclose supporting devices with wheels for dogs and other animals having weakened legs, primarily weakened rear legs. However, each invention interferes with the animal's bodily functions and movement, preventing the wearing of the device twenty-four hours a day. The present invention overcomes these problems. The instant invention creates no discomfort for the animal; does not interfere with bodily functions; and, can be worn at all times.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal support harness that does not interfere with normal bodily functions of an animal.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a comfortable support harness that is wearable twenty-four hours a day.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a support harness which is convenient to install and remove.